Malana Été
Malana "Lana" Été is a young Avio who is in the care of the Rogues. She is one of the only Avios who has the ability to use Telkens. Appearance Malana is a small little 4-5 year old Avio girl, with black skin, bright golden eyes, and bronze hair that forms curls. She is described as having freckles, and fairly skinny. Avio Features What initially confused the Rogues about her was the type of Avio that she was, as her traits resembled Storm's Type-7 traits, than Wilny's standard type traits. Like Storm, she has scaled legs and four toes, tail feathers, and a nictitating membrane across her eye. When the Rogues first find her, her wings are small and covered with grey baby down, but as she grows throughout Stormbite new feathers start to come through. By her birthday, they are described as being rusty orange with dark chocolate primaries. There is iridescent gold/bronze edging on the orange feathers, iridescent pink feathers within her mantle, and golden filaments within the brown. She also has lightly cream-orange undersides with few dark spots on the feathers. Personality Lana has a developing personality, which gives off the initial impression of a quiet and determined young girl. She is accutely aware of things going on around her, and shows a great capacity for learning as she quickly picks up and learns new skills and languages, adapting to her new living arrangements with the Rogues very quickly. She could very easily be considered a sociopath as she expresses limited remorse over beheading Teal with her Telkens, and reacts very fast when in conflict. History Lana does not reveal much about herself to the Rogues, due to language differences but also due to the amount of trauma that has happened to her within her short life. However what little that is revealed is that she is from an Atlas bunker in Senegal from a project called Libeccio, ''and has a sister called Lillani, and that Miel named her Malana. During Comet's nightmare attack, Lana mentions that her nightmares feature her falling through the sky because Rust didn't catch her (possibly during the attack from Kathy's group) and a man trying to cut her and her sister's head open.'Stormbite': Chapter 14 - '' "I'll help you, it'll be alright- What was the nightmare..." ' '''Events of Stormbite' Malana's group, Ciel were reported missing after flying over Dover, as they were to make contact with the nearest synth group upon their arrival but never made it. The Rogues, on Storm's decision, go and investigate where they eventually find Malana hiding and scared in an orchard outside of Canterbury. With Storm suspicious as to where the rest of her group have gone, she orders Wilny to take care of her, and for Raoul to translate for her as she only speaks french. Abilities Flight Throughout most of Stormbite, Lana is unable to fly due to her feathers not being fully grown, however she does eventually take her first flight upon her birthday with the assistance of Storm and Crow, who help keep her airborne and reassure her that her fears of falling wont come true. From there she vows to Telkens Malana is a Telken User, meaning that she can telekinetically move and cut things open, such as being able to slice a police car in half or launch crates at people. This is a very rare ability, as ARCDA deemed it too dangerous to be used often, and the results of those who use it can cause tumorous growths around the brain, as well as many psychological issues, and almost unheard of for Avios to have it as they have a different brain structure to the Preternaturals its most commonly used in. Within Stormbite, Malana uses her telkens to throw crates at Raoul and Beth, slice through a police car, behead Teal, and throw Rex, showing that she has good control over her telkens and can chose between slicing and moving as well as how deep she can cut. She can easily lift Amell with it, though it is not known the limit of weight she can lift with it. Learning Lana has a very quick ability to learn new information, showcased as she initially she is only able to communicate in French having come from a French speaking bunker in Senegal, but over the course of Stormbite, she learns to also speak in English. As well as this she very quickly learns how to fly from watching, and how to identify someone who is about to attack and how to disarm them. Relationships The Rogues [[Wilny Mira|'Wilny Mira']] Wilny and Lana's initial relationship began as Wilny being ordered to protect Lana at all costs, to which he took a step further and his protective nature developed into a more paternal-fatherly role in Lana's life. He takes responsibility for her safety and wellbeing and Lana reciprocates with care and affection for him, making drawings for him and cuddling him when he is sad. [[Storm Fraser-Swann|'Storm Fraser-Swann']] Lana looks up to Storm as a role model, more than a parental figure as Wilny has that fatherly role in her life. She wants to learn how to fly as Storm does. [[Raoul Hunter|'Raoul Hunter']] Raoul and Lana get along and talk a lot to each other as they both speak French. Initially, Lana was afraid of Raoul, however she quickly befriends him and the two support each other. The Rioteers Kathy Grey Ciel Group The other members of her group are called Miel, Rust, Lillani (her sister), but it is not known what the names of the other two members are. Though it is revealed that the other three Avios all had similar coloured wings to her with cinnamon orange and dark brown edged in gold. Gallery Malana Charms.png|Malana Charms Malana.png Sunbeam.png Wingspan - Malana Storm Fell.jpeg Quotes Trivia * Malana's name means Bouant/Light/Floating in Hawaiian. * The birds she is based off are the Lanner Falcon and the Socorro Dove, though the Rogues are yet to understand why this is. * Unlike other Synths she has the code '''''Neo+ which is something not even Beth has come across. References Category:The Rogues Category:Avios Category:Female Characters Category:Synth Characters Category:Telken Users Category:Character List Category:Characters